Stand By My Side I'll Be Next To U When U Need Me
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: Set post fourth year, Harry has been friends with Rose Tyler since he was 12, then he takes her with him to grimauld place when her family is attacked, will Rose make a different to the war and who is the bad wolf? HP/RT weasley bashing. Rose from doc who
1. Chapter 1

Harry hated the fact that Cedric had died and he had been hidden away, Fudge being the annoying piss ant that he was refused to believe that Voldemort could possibly have come back and that Harry and Dumbledore must have been lying. Harry knew that fudge was ignorant but Harry didn't think that the man could be that fucking stupid after all Harry' wand didn't have the killing curse on it so therefore someone had to have killed Cedric. Dumbledore and Amelia Bones had checked his wand on separate occasions both in front of Fudge and proved that Harry hadn't killed Cedric.

Dumbledore had decided to help Harry by promising him help this year with Voldemort being back, Harry was yet to learn what the headmaster meant but Harry knew that it would be big for the headmaster to claim that it would influence the war a lot.

16 year old Rose Tyler hated her mum's family, they never let her talk about her dad, as they didn't want to upset her mum and when they did talk about her dad it was never anything nice. So the man wasn't the smartest in the world and some of his ideas didn't plan out? Whose did in the perfect world.

Yet every summer her mum Jackie packed them both up and took them to Surrey for the summer, she hated it, all of the boys where rude and piggish, the worst was one called Dursley, she had broken his nose twice when he had tried to cop a feel but she had taken self defence classes since she was 10, she went to a mixed secondary school and wanted to end up with some actual qualifications and her virginity intact at the end of it.

The only one saving grace for her was the neighbourhood criminal so to speak. Harry Potter, Harry supposedly went to this school for criminal boys but when Rose had talked to him he was just a really nice, sweet guy, he had even stood up to Dursley for her once god knows why the fat little bastard was scared of a stick but he was anyway.

Rose was currently sitting on the garden wall waiting for Harry, he normally came out to put the bins out around 7am and none of Rose' family where awake right now other than Jackie who had told her to be careful around Harry but seen as how her daughter was well versed in self defence if Harry had wanted to hurt her but Rose had told her mother time and time again Harry was just a nice boy who was a year younger than her.

Harry walked out of his house and put the bin on the curb and was tackled by Rose as she hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Hi Harry," she said with a slight smile."

"Rosie," he teased he had known Rose since he was 12 and she was 13 ironically it was just a week after Harry had saved the philosopher stone that he had met Rose for the first time, the blonde girl who was the reason why Harry wanted to go back to privet drive every year after the summer of first year just for the chance of bumping into Rose.

She had obviously changed in the past year, she was taller and looked more like a woman than a girl now, she had more womanly curves, much more than Ginny and Hermione who where the first two girls that came into his mind as they were the two girls he was closest to other than Rose after all Hermione was his best friend and Ginny was Ron' little sister so whenever he went to Ron' house she was there.

"How have you been Harry?" Rose asked "how was school?"

"Truthfully?" Harry asked "crap, one of the older boys was murdered,"

"Wow," Rose said "do they know who did it?"

"A guy that helped kill my parents," Harry said softly and Rose pulled him into a tight hug. Then over Harry' shoulder she could see Harry' aunt in the living room and let go of Harry like she had been burnt.

"You should go," she said "your aunt is waiting for you,"

"Will you wait for me?" Harry asked "later?"

"Always," Rose said confidently and Harry went back inside.

Around 7 o'clock that afternoon Harry had finished with his chores, he went outside and was surprised to see Rose still waiting for him, she had gotten changed and had tied her hair back into a ponytail and was wearing a union jack t shirt.

"Hey," Harry said hopping up onto the wall "what are we doing today?"

"We could walk down to the park," Rose said "I doubt that there would be any other kids there, I mean with that new amusement park around the corner from here now I haven't seen anyone at the park."

"Ok," Harry said and they set off together walking towards the park, under the bridge towards the park when it became very cold.

"Wow," Rose said "it is really cold," Harry nodded but he knew that it was a Dementor and quickly grabbed Rose' hand and pulled her behind him

"Get ready to run." Harry said and she nodded and as she turned to run Harry saw the Dementor gliding towards them and began walking away from the Dementor.

Rose then turned and ran and as she turned the corner Harry pointed his wand and said

"Expecto patronum." Then Harry' stag burst out of his wand and chased the Dementor away and Harry turned and ran after Rose with his wand in his hand he found Rose cowering by the wall on the entrance to the cul de sac.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked pulling her into a hug.

"What the hell was that?" Rose asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Truthfully?" Harry said "I don't know,"

Rose nodded and lead Harry back to her aunt's house.

"So are you ok?" Harry asked her and she nodded

"I will see you tomorrow ok?" Rose asked "we will do something else ok?"

"Ok," Harry said

"Or," Rose said "you could come in to my room if you want?"

"What about your aunt and family?" Harry asked

"We can use the window way in," Rose said it was like something so easy that Harry was an idiot for not realising it.

Rose lead Harry up the garden rope that she had put there to escape the house and into her room where they sat on her bed.

"I am really cold," Rose said and Harry took off his jacket and gave it to her and she chuckled at his chivalry and put both of his arms around her waist and moved against his chest and lay them both down and began to fall asleep, even though Harry knew that he had to tell Dumbledore about the Dementor but right now there was nowhere else he wanted to be right then and there.


	2. Chapter 2: AN

A/N:

This is still the same story I just realised I shouldn't really call it a crossover if I am not involving the doctor or the TARDIS I have merely stolen the character Rose Tyler to use her for my story as I have always enjoyed watching Billie Piper reprise the role of the lovely assistant time and time again which is a shame it will not happen again with the new doctor I just thought I would add that in.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Rose woke up in Harry's arms and smiled, it was not something that she was use to, having Harry with her and looking to protect her, not that she was bothered as the black haired teen that had his arms wrapped around her she cared for, his parents had died when he was a young child not unlike her and her father which made them have a connection that they didn't have with their other friends as none of them had lost their parents, sure Hermione was away from her parents most of the year but at least she could see them, Neville' may have lost their minds but they were still alive and Neville could go and see them even though they didn't know who he was. Harry felt terrible for not being 100% true with Rose but he felt that he was protecting her by not telling her things as it was more dangerous for her if she knew the truth, that he was dangerous with Voldemort after him. Also he was being very selfish as he didn't want to let her go as he felt that if he told her all that was going on in the wizarding world she would tell him that he was crazy and would run for the hills.

Harry didn't know when he grew dependant on Rose but he wasn't bothered that he had grown dependant on her as she was a good friend that he cared a lot for and if she cared for him in the same way than therefore he was happy for her to stick around with him but he didn't want to make her feel like she had to stick around for him as he had formed a different relationship with him and he didn't want her to have to be friends with him because he needed her.

"Time to wake up Harry," Rose's soft voice said waking from his sleep,

"Hey," Harry said and then noticed that one of his arms was wrapped around her waist and the other arm was safely just underneath her chest. "I should be getting back, they will probably have changed the locks on me,"

Rose giggled and followed Harry down the rope and out to the front of the house,

"I will say that you were helping me with something," she said "and if they have a problem with that they can talk to my mum you know what she is like." Harry rolled his eyes, Jackie Tyler was the only woman on the planet that he saw as more of a mother than Molly Weasley, where as Molly tended to control her children Jackie Tyler did the exact opposite, yes she had an effect on Rose' life but not to the extent that Molly did and wanting to control every aspect of her daughter' life. Jackie was more in favour of letting Rose be a free spirit and letting her do what she wanted.

When Harry and Rose reached number 4 Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore standing there in very normal muggle clothes.

"Why hello Harry," the headmaster said "I was hoping to run into you this morning and hello young lady might I enquire to who you are?"

"You can ask I doesn't mean I am going to tell ya," Rose said with a playful grin at Harry from what Harry had told her about his headmaster Rose could tell that this was him but he certainly wasn't what she had expected. When he had said that the headmaster was old Rose had automatically expected him to be a frail old man, the headmaster however looked to having gray hair but Rose would say that the man could even pass for as early as his late 50's.

"Rose be nice," Harry asked "professor Dumbledore this is my best friend Rose Tyler."

As expected the headmaster' eyebrows disappeared into his hair when Harry said that Rose was his best friend and not Ron or Hermione. The reason why Albus had gone to privet drive was because there had been a new prophecy made about Harry, one that claimed he would begin a journey to reunite the magical world with the muggle world with the help of the wolf, Albus hadn't a clue what this wolf meant but there was no mistaking that Harry was the one that the prophecy had spoken of and now when he had arrived at privet drive he had learnt of Harry' friendship with a nice muggle girl, there may have been hope for the war against the dark lord yet.

"It is very nice to meet you Rose," Albus said "I was wondering if I could borrow Mr Potter for a while miss Rose I will be able to return him to you in less than 30 minutes."

"Ok," Rose said "but if not I don't have a problem slapping a teacher outside of school time," Harry was shocked that Rose had just threatened to slap the most powerful wizard in the world if not of all time and not even known it and more importantly Dumbledore had laughed about it, it wasn't a big full bellied laugh but it was a laugh to convince Rose that he wouldn't reprimand her for what she had said to him.

Then Rose walked over to her wall and sat down and Albus cast a privacy charm around himself and Harry.

"What can I help you with sir?" Harry asked him

"There is something I wish to discuss with you Harry," Albus said sighing and then conjuring a couple of garden chairs for himself and Harry "there have been two prophecies made concerning you, one made in 1981 and the other yesterday night, I bet you are wondering why I didn't tell you the first prophecy sooner all I ask is that you wait with all of your questions until I finish what I have to say and then you can ask as many questions as you want Harry.

Harry nodded as he had gone to ask Albus the very question Albus had thought that he would ask and was willing to hear his headmaster out.

"The first prophecy was made to me," Albus said "by Sybil Trelawney in 1981 it said The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.... now I myself was never one to believe that of a divination teacher but a follower of the dark lord who had been spying on me did and he told his master what he had heard before he had been discovered and thrown out by the owner of the hog's head, this is the reason why Tom targeted your family and the Longbottoms"

"Who was the spy?" Harry asked "do you know sir? And why didn't you tell me this before now?"

"Your mother," Albus said "being the brightest witch of her age put a spell on me in case she and James died and where unable to look after you so that I wouldn't be able to tell you the prophecy until the spell felt that you were mature enough to deal with it, obviously the spell felt that seeing the return of Tom and young Mr Diggory' death was a good enough reason to hear the prophecy and to your second question, the follower was Severus Snape,"

"Snape," Harry said "he is the reason my parents are dead and Neville' are insane yet you keep him in a job? Why?"

"Ironically Harry," Albus said "for the same reason which I could not tell you of the prophecy, your mother, your mother and Severus grew up together in a town called Spinner's end and went to Hogwarts together with the marauders' when Severus heard the prophecy or the part he heard and learnt of Voldemort' plans for your parents he came to me and begged me to protect them, your mother primarily but he knew that it would destroy her to see either you or your father die, he then turned spy for me against Voldemort as he didn't want to see your parents die, when Lily heard this she made me promise to protect Severus, to keep him out of Azkaban and give him a job for what he had done for me, for her."

Harry was shocked by this, Snape had been the reason why Voldemort had targeted his family but also in the end he had tried to help even though he wasn't able to do what he had intended to do, Harry knew that he should have felt some form of emotion right now, anger or loss, but he couldn't he couldn't hate Snape for what he had done as he had then tried to correct the mistake that he had made even though he failed.

"You said that there was a second prophecy was made sir?" Harry asked

"Indeed I did Harry," Albus said "this prophecy I believe more than the original prophecy but I am not so sure what it means, it says the chosen one shall vanquish the dark, he will learn the true meaning of love and experience the darkest of betrayals, he will unite the magical and the none magical, the chosen one will bring peace to all."

"I am to unite the magical world and the muggle world?" Harry asked

"Yes," Albus said

"How exactly am I meant to do that sir?" Harry asked

"If I may be so forward Harry," Albus said "I would direct you to another part of the prophecy where you would learn the true meaning of love, I believe that is how you will unite those worlds for yourself,"

"I am not sure what you are implying sir," Harry said

"If I may direct your attention to the wall in front of you Harry," Albus said "it is obvious to me who is not the smartest at when it comes to matters of the heart but it is clear to me that, you have very clear feelings for that young lady and also that young lady has very clear feelings for you, also as I cannot sense a magical core within her I am presuming that she is a muggle?"

"I think so too sir," Harry admitted "she didn't know who I was, all magical children know the name Harry Potter,"

"Indeed they do Mr Potter," Albus said with a nod, "I feel it best to move you to a safe house for the time being, I don't want Voldemort finding you which I fear could happen with the ease which I have found you as I knew that you were in another house and not number 4 which makes me fear that the blood wards protecting you could no longer be doing the job that they were designed for,"

"Could I bring Rose with me sir?" Harry asked nervously "you said yourself it is a safe house but I wouldn't want her getting hurt because of me,"

"As noble as always Mr Potter," Albus said which caused Harry to blush "of course we will have to ask our lady friend," then Albus dropped the charm and waved Rose over to them. As Rose approached them Harry got up to give her his seat but she simply pushed him back into the seat and sat on the corner of his knee which caused Albus to smile in the fact he was right in his assumption in the fact Rose would be the girl to help Harry.

"Are you done now?" Rose asked

"We have to talk to you about something Rose," Albus said "something very real,"

"What?" Rose asked nervously,

"Do you believe in magic Rose?" Albus asked her

"Like witches and wizards?" Rose asked "I use to read kids books about them and watch them on TV, why are you going to tell me that you are a wizard?" she was expecting Harry and Albus to laugh but when they didn't she looked amazed

"You are a wizard?" she said looking at Albus who nodded "and what about you Harry? Are you a wizard two?"

"Yes I am," Harry said

"I don't believe this," Rose said "I tell you about my life and you keep secrets from me I hate you Harry Potter."

However when she turned to leave Albus put out a hand to stop her and she did as the hand suggested.

"If you would just hear me out Rose?" Albus asked and she nodded but she sat on the floor instead of returning to her Harry chair. "the magical world has rules on what magical people can tell none magical people about our world, until recently Harry didn't tell you anything in order to protect you, now we fear that you may be in danger,"

"Why would I be in danger?" Rose asked worriedly

"Because of me," Harry said "my mum and dad were killed by a wizard and he is after me, he could use you to get to me, I am going to a safe house until the end of the summer, we want you to come with me so that way you can be safe to."

"This isn't a lie or a trick is it?" Rose asked

"No I can assure you it isn't," Albus said

"Ok tell me something that you don't know about me that me or Harry haven't told you," Rose said confidently.

"You are Rose Marion Tyler was born to Jackie and Pete Tyler, on 27th April 1979" Albus said with a smile "sadly your father passed not long after you were born in a car accident."

"I have to go and pack," Rose said and then turned to Harry and said "I always knew that there was something special about you Harry,"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready," Rose said running back over with two bags full of clothes and a note in her hand. Then she took the piece of paper and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Might I enquire what this is Rose?" Albus asked her with a small smile pulling at his lips,

"It is written permission from my mother sir," Rose said "for me to be able to go with Harry for the foreseeable future even when he goes to his magic school I can come with him."

Harry froze at this, he knew that muggles couldn't see Hogwarts, there were charms that sent muggles away from the school but he knew that he didn't want to lose Rose and he would gladly stay out of the school to keep her safe.

"Erm Rose," Harry said and then gulped "there is a slight problem with that, none magical people cannot see Hogwarts at all,"

"So I cannot be with you?" Rose asked with her eyes filling with tears and worry.

"There is one way," Albus said "that is to say, a way that you could possibly come to Hogwarts if your mother and Mr Potter approve of it."

"What is it?" Rose asked eagerly.

"There used to be a position at Hogwarts," Albus said "to do with the muggle studies teacher where we allowed muggles to be assistants to the teachers, it hasn't occurred since I myself was a student, it was ended to protect the muggles that came to the school, especially after the chamber of secrets opened the last time Harry."

"Is it safe?" Harry asked "for her? I mean no one in Voldemort' forces are the defence teacher are they?"

"I am confident that he isn't a follower of the dark lord Harry," Albus said with a grin "I have known this young man since he was a young child,"

Harry nodded at this and Albus and Harry both looked at Rose.

"So Rosie?" Harry asked her "do you want to come and be a teacher?"

Rose pretended to be thinking about it but beneath the surface she was brimming with excitement at the thought of being with Harry for the full year even though she would just be helping some teacher but at least it would mean that she was with Harry which was what she wanted and she didn't care that she had to be a teacher do it.

"Ok," Rose said eagerly "what do you need me to do?"

"It would be simply adding and correcting the teacher when needs be," Albus said almost dismissively "something I feel that you wouldn't have any problem doing Rose,"

Rose blushed at this but nodded and smiled.

"Right," Albus said "if we are ready, I need both of you to read this," Albus then handed them a small piece of paper.

'The Order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimauld place.'

"What is Grimauld place sir?" Harry asked

"I will explain when we get there Harry," Albus said and then extended a hand to Harry for him to take and Rose to Harry' other hand and the three apparated away.

They arrived in the upstairs of a house almost silently with only a slight pop in the house.

"This the ancient and most noble house of Black," Albus said "a house of an all but dead dark family, Harry you yourself descend from the Black' on your great grandmother, you also know the only living member of the Black family that unlike the rest of his family doesn't prescribe to the pureblood agenda."

"Sirius," Harry breathed and Albus nodded

"He is here," Albus said "you can speak with him later he is currently leading an order meeting in my place whilst I help you get settled."

Harry nodded but Rose looked confused,

"Sirius?" she said "your godfather?"

"How much has Harry told you of our world Rose?" Albus said with an amused look on his face.

"Nothing," Rose said with a blush "a couple of times when we has fallen asleep together he has called out for Sirius and I asked him who he was so he told me he was his godfather,"

"Sirius is his father' best friend save Remus Lupin," Albus said " James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had been best friends all through Hogwarts with another Peter Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potter's to the man that killed Lily and James Potter in 1981, I will allow Sirius to talk to you more about himself when you meet him."

"Ok," Rose said

"Now to the sleeping arrangements," Albus said "sadly there is not much room in this house with the order using this house as a base of operations and there are not as many rooms as we would like but there are a few options, Rose you could have your own room, or share with one of the girls that is the same school age as Harry if you so wish or a female order member however if you like none of those options I can offer another."

"What is the other option?" Rose asked

"That you sleep in the same room as Harry," Albus said and both teens looked at each other and where unsure if it was a trap or not, "I assure you I am being serious, the two of you are young adults, Harry turns 15 in 3 days and you Rose are 16 it is not like you are dating, I believe you are only friends and if you so wish I could put a dividing curtain in place whilst you change? I could also put in another entrance that connects to the shower that can only be used by the two of you?"

"If Harry agrees to that I will," Rose said confidently even though she was worried that Harry would reject her and not want to share a room with her.

"Ok." Harry said

"Now," Albus said "I will go and inform the order that you are here, I dare say that your friends will be waiting for you in Mr Weasley' room Harry." Then he turned and left, Harry knew that he should have been hurt that the Weasley's where already here and that he didn't get to have any time alone to spend with Rose and Sirius but he didn't want to seem childish after all they were all on the same side.

"So this is Ron and Hermione yeah?" Rose asked

"Yes," Harry said with a nod "now Ron tends to speak and then think sometimes so if he offends you please give him a second chance I don't think he has met a none magical person before."

"Ok but if he makes a blonde joke or something I am kicking his ass."

"Ok," Harry said with a smile "you know if you want me to change your hair colour all you have to do is ask Rosie,"

"Leave it like this for now," Rose said like Harry knew that she would, even though she claimed she hated being blonde because of the blonde stereotype she secretly loved that her blonde hair made her look even more beautiful or that was what Harry thought at least anyway as Rose was a really beautiful young woman and Harry did have feelings for her but he didn't want to ruin the friendship that he had with her.

Harry opened the door and walked up the stairs as he could hear the voice of Hermione Granger talking to Ginny Weasley about something.

"I think the owl year will be interesting Ginny," he heard Hermione say "especially as this year 5th year can be prefects I hope I get it,"

"You are a dead cert Mione," Ginny said "I mean no one is more academic or smart as you in your year,"

"Thanks Gin." Hermione said with a smile "so what about you? Are you looking forward to your fourth year?"

"Yeah," Ginny said "plus I think I might try out for the quidditch team, I mean Angelina, Alicia and Katie are in their last 2 years at Hogwarts one of them might not want to be a quidditch player anymore and might want to rely on their education more,"

"What could be more important than quidditch?" Ron asked dumbly

"Their education Ronald, they do need jobs after all" Hermione said which made Harry laugh as that he and Rose still hadn't been seen from by the doorway.

"Quidditch is a job." Ron said defensively "loads of people have jobs as quidditch players even Vickie is a quidditch player you don't criticize him"

Harry could see that Hermione was getting ready to erupt like a Icelandic volcano and decided to intervene for his friend.

"Ron you should really learn to keep your mouth shut." Harry said with a grin.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted and launched herself at her best friend and pulled him into a tight hug "when did you get here?"

"Just," Harry said with a grin and then turned to Rose, "this is my best friend Rose,"

"Oh," Hermione said surprised and stuck her hand out to her "I am Hermione Granger I have known Harry since his first day at Hogwarts."

"That's nice," Rose said shaking the hand "I have spent every summer with him until he left for the past three years and now I am going to Hogwarts with you to help the muggle studies teacher."

"Why?" Ron said rudely cutting across them "what do they need you for?"

Rose was stunned by Ron' rudeness but Harry quickly came to her defence.

"Because Dumbledore asked her," Harry said darkly "and she said yes so that is all that there is to it isn't there Ron?"

Ron looked like he wanted to argue more with Harry over it but when he saw the protective fire in Harry' eyes when Ron had verbally attacked Rose he decided that he didn't want to piss off the boy who lived.

"So Rose," Ginny said bringing everyone back to the conversation "did professor Dumbledore tell you what you would be doing? I mean why would you not be at Hogwarts already as a student?"

"I am not magical," Rose said like it was simple "I believed your headmaster called that being a muggle, whatever that means but I will be helping answer questions about the muggle world and correcting the teacher where it is needed."

"So your muggle?" Ron said "will you even be able to see Hogwarts?"

"What is the matter with you?" Harry said turning to Ron "I mean could you be anymore rude?"

"Harry," Rose said reaching to get his attention "it's ok."

"No it isn't," Harry said his eyes not leaving Ron "what is the matter with you?"

"Her," Ron said nodding at Rose "how is she your best mate, I have known you longer, I have been with you the longest, in second year Hermione was the one that was petrified,"

"Not by choice Ronald," Hermione snapped back "I was attacked last year you acted like a spoilt child and you were the one Ron Weasley that abandoned Harry in that godforsaken triwizard tournament not me,"

Harry was surprised at the fire that Hermione' argument had, herself and Ron had argued before but Harry hadn't seen her put as much force into an argument as she had then in quite a while, the only other times Harry could think of where the situations involving crookshanks and Scabbers.

"Anyway," Ron said ignoring Hermione "where are your clothes mate I left you some room in the closet."

"I am getting my own room." Harry said

"Of course you are." Ron said darkly

"He is sharing though." Rose said "just not with you."

"Unlucky you mate," Ron said laughing "who is it? Snape? Moody I heard he snores really bad,"

"He is sharing with me," Rose said stopping Ron' monologue.

"WHAT!" both Weasley children shouted

A/N:

So any ideas who the DADA could be? Its not the doctor by the wayHAr


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do you get to share with Harry?" Ginny asked and her anger and jealousy could be felt by both Harry and Rose which slightly worried them but they knew that Ginny had always had a bit of a crush on Harry and Harry had told Rose about Ginny.

"Because I don't know anyone else here," Rose said "and I would have to share to professor Dumbledore asked us if we would mind sharing together and because we didn't therefore there was no problem."

"That makes sense," Hermione said before a Weasley could put a foot in their mouths as Hermione didn't want to see Ron and Harry argue as they were friends. However unlike Ron and Ginny Hermione wasn't jealous that Harry had another friend that they didn't know about as it meant that he had someone else that he could talk to when he was outside of Hogwarts outside of themselves which also explained why Harry only sent letters very couple of days where as at the end of his first year even though they hadn't sent him letters they could date his letters and he normally sent one every day or so.

"No one asked you," Ginny said nastily and Hermione blanched

"No you were too busy being pig headed," Hermione sniped back "so what if Harry has another friend? I mean Ginny you have friends your own age why do you care that he has other friends."

"Because he knows I fancy him," Ginny said and Harry rolled his eyes "instead he goes and meets other girls that he wants to be with, everyone in Hogwarts knows that I have first dibs on Harry."

"I am not a thing Ginny," Harry began but was then surprised to see Rose step forward and go nose to nose with the smaller redhead.

"See here." Rose said "I have met girls like you thinking you can get what you want from people and then try to look innocent and that you have nothing to do with what is going on, sadly that doesn't wash with me and if anyone has first dibs on Harry it wouldn't be you."

Ron went to go for his wand to help his sister but Harry and Hermione where quicker in drawing their wands and that was how Sirius found the 5 of them.

"What is going on here?" Sirius said and then waved his wand and all 4 wands flew into his hand "Harry?"

"This muggle." Ginny spat the word out "tried to pick a fight with me, Ron was merely defending me when Hermione and Harry tried to attack him.

"I might not be a legimensist," Sirius said "but I know that you are lying, I know for a fact that if you were friends you wouldn't be fighting now what is going here?"

"This bitch seems to think she will be sharing a room with Harry," Ron said nodding at Rose who was currently trying to restrain Harry with the help of Hermione even though there attempts where half hearted as they both wanted to see Harry kick Ron' ass.

"This young lady will," Sirius growled out and Harry could see that his godfather was trying very hard to not kill the Weasleys as Sirius was known for being against pureblood supremacy and Harry knew that his godfather wouldn't allow it to take place in his house. "Rose will stay in her room with Harry as Albus thinks it is the best thing for her and I will agree with the headmaster on that as with the way that you are speaking I wouldn't let her anywhere near the two of you."

Harry stood protectively in front of Rose and then Sirius returned his wand to him.

"I was sent to get the two of you," Sirius said "they want to introduce Rose and are allowing her in the order as she will teach and they are letting Harry join the order as he is the one that has been through the most since the return of Voldemort and the one that Voldemort has been targeting recently."

Harry nodded and pulled Rose in front of him as they left the room so that he knew that Rose was protected.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sirius opened the door and Rose went in first followed by Harry.

"I still don't agree with this," Molly Weasley said "he is too young and she has no magic to protect her she shouldn't be here at all."

"Let me guess," Rose said "Ginny and Ron are your kids right?"

"Yes they are," Molly said proudly "I take it that you met my children,"

"That wasn't a complement you stupid woman," Rose said which caused Tonks to snort in laughter "your daughter tried to start a fight with me,"

Harry then sat down by Sirius and Rose with Remus on the other side of Sirius and Tonks on the other side of Rose.

"So," Albus said "Harry we have decided to invite yourself and Rose into the order as to do with the second prophecy as we feel it would be best to tell you everything that we were planning considering how you are both important to the complexion of the war."

"Ok," Rose said "so who wants to tell me what exactly is going on here? After all I am just the muggle who has no right to be here aren't I?"

"No one said that," Harry said looking darkly around the room

"No but she is thinking it," Rose said nodding at Molly "her and her family think they are better than me because they can do magic which is basically pointing sticks and saying words,"

"I can assure you that no one thinks that they are better than you miss Tyler," Albus said

"The manners on some people." Molly muttered "bad parenting is what it is,"

"Don't say anything about my mum," Rose said angrily and there was a slight change in her voice which made her sound more powerful and assertive.

Then the door banged open and a man and a woman walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," the man said "she took ages getting changed, vampires what are you going to do."

The woman however was frozen looking at Rose.

"Ruby?" the man asked her

"Bad wolf," the woman said and the man froze.

"The time wolf?" he asked her and she nodded

"What is going on?" Albus asked them both

"You have a powerful young lady there Albus" the one called Ruby said "she can control something much more powerful than magic, she can control time"

A/N:

I know this is OOC as Rose only temporarily had the power after she absorbed the time vortex but in this story it is to do with the prophecy about Harry and herself.


	6. Chapter 6

"How is that possible?" Albus asked "I have never known anyone be able to control time,"

"I don't know," the man said "but it is easy to sense off of her that she is able to do it, it is an amazing gift Albus, and you should protect her as well as Mr Potter."

Rose and Harry looked at each other in wonder, Rose was important, she wasn't just important she was powerful. Which meant that they wouldn't take her away from Harry, not that she would let them anyway but if they had wanted to take her away from Harry there wasn't much he could do about it to stop them and she doubted that he would as these were his friends longer than her, she conceded and he would probably side with them over her after all she was just a muggle girl he could use as an escape.

Then the woman created two more chairs for herself and her companion that wasn't that far from Harry and Rose and far away from the Weasleys.

"Who are you?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked the new two.

"I am Ruby Dumbledore," Ruby said "the Dumbledore comes from the old man and the man to my right, good looking woman if I do say so myself, vampire, Auror, hit witch, unspeakable and over 300 years old,"

"I am Nathaniel Dumbledore," the man said "I prefer Nate, I am Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall's son but that fact cannot leave this room because it wouldn't be good for them as no one knew that they were together they never married, I am an Auror, a hit wizard, an unspeakable and a vampire, Ruby turned me when I was 21 which was in 1981, I went to Hogwarts with Lily and James Potter, I was in Ravenclaw and was an order spy in the last war with the penname Raven."

"That was why you could trust him." Moody said evenly "in the first war I had been worried that your age was effecting you old friend because you didn't give me a reason to trust Raven, but he was your son, I can understand that."

Then Ruby's ears pricked up as she heard Molly Weasley muttering about how disgraceful Albus and Minerva where having a bastard child and then allowing that child to be a mate to a dark creature when her family could have been close to the Dumbledore family as well as the Potter family.

"Do you have a problem with my mate's family?" Ruby said darkly her eyes turning black and her face turning demonic "if so I suggest you say so rather than just muttering it."

"Rubes?" Nate asked her "human face, you are scaring people."

"But she sees me as only a dark creature anyway Nate," Ruby said glowering at the redhead and Nate put his hand over his mate's instantly causing her to calm and her face went back to normal "you can move on now dad."

"Thank you Nathaniel." Albus said with a smile and the grimace his son made at his full name wasn't lost on the headmaster who simply smiled at his son "now the ministry have been looking for a way to discredit myself and Mr Potter and I have no doubt that it was the ministry or Voldemort that had sent the Dementors after Mr Potter, has there been any word in the ministry?"

"Not that we know of," Arthur Weasley filled in.

"I am not a head of department," Kingsley said "but Amelia seems to think Fudge wants to oust you from Hogwarts before the end of the school year Albus by putting his own defence teacher in at the school."

"It's a good job the position isn't free then isn't it?" Nate said with a grin "me and Rubes are taking the position, we are in complete control of our 'condition' and have been for the past 16 years and therefore there isn't any way we can be rejected from the position and they accepted Remus until the students found out and they were scared, if we don't tell anyone that we are vampires then therefore there isn't a problem is there?"

Harry and Rose smirked at the look of awe on the Weasley twins faces at the fact that they would be taught by a pair of vampires and also the look of horror on Molly' face at the fact that her children would be taught by vampires.

"I forbid it," she said instantly

"Shut up you insolent woman." Ruby said as Nathaniel could see that his mate was pissed off by the domineering redhead, the two vampires had watched the meetings from the shadows for the last few meetings to see if they could trust the order, Ruby had instantly taken a dislike to Molly Weasley but Nate had liked Arthur and the twins as they were a balance to Molly' domineering attitude. "You have no right to demand anything of Albus in his capacity of headmaster, I am far more efficient in battle tactics than everyone in the room except Albus and Moody because they are older, we are at war, I will be able to help the children better than anyone."

"I am not letting some dark creature near my children." Molly seethed.

"You let that veela near Bill," Fred argued turning on his mother, the fact that they were Dumbledore's son and his mate proved to the twins therefore that they couldn't be that bad and it was just Molly trying to control everything.

"Or is it because she is the daughter of the French minister?" George added

"Both of you out," Molly shouted "I will not be spoken to in that way, you see what happens when you have muggles and dark creatures around they are uncivilised creatures that you be put down and another thing ..."

Molly was cut off and people turned to see a pissed off Minerva McGonagall pointing her wand at Molly and had obviously silenced her.

"No one, talks that way about my son." Minerva said darkly and Molly did the only sensible thing her brain told her to do, she feinted.

A/N:

I know this chapter didn't really focus on Harry but I wanted to get the new DADA teacher introduced.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow mum," Nate said with a grin as Minerva put her wand back into her robe "your even more badass than I remember."

"Why thank you Nate." Minerva said with a smile "I still think you and my daughter in law outclass me in both magic and the fear factor though."

"Says the iron lady of Hogwarts," Sirius muttered to Remus who smiled as they both knew that Minerva was sure to hear them with her cat hearing but didn't reprimand them as she was quite touched that her former students still had a slight fear of her, the one student other than Nate was Harry, she knew what had taken place every year, every time Harry had defended a student, every time he had fought a bully and everything that he had done and she had turned a blind eye as she knew that Harry was helping where he could and she would not reprimand him for this as he was doing things that she was unable to do because she was a professor.

Arthur then envenerated his wife who went for her wand and was eye to eye with Ruby.

"I dare you." Ruby said with no emotion in her face "try and cast a spell on Minerva but I will be in the way any time and if you even think about doing anything to Rose you or your children you will have to deal with me and I guarantee that it will not be good for you,"

No one knew how to take the vampire but they knew that she was deadly serious, she was going to protect her family and there was nothing that would stop her. When she had discovered that Nate was her mate she had been hesitant to turn him as he was the son of Albus Dumbledore and therefore if Albus disapproved of his son being with a vampire she could have been killed for it. Albus however had done the opposite and offered her sanctuary from the people who wanted all vampires to be exterminated and accepted her into the Dumbledore family.

The couple had adapted well when she had turned him, they had only fed off of animals or in the most rare case each other as was not normally the case for vampires to feed off of each other but they had no problem in doing so.

"Out of my way vampire," Molly said

"No," Ruby said baring her fangs "I am not going to allow you to fight Minerva but if you want you can fight me if you want,"

Everyone could see that Molly was hesitant to do so as the fact that Ruby was over 300 years old made the fact that she was the oldest person in the room and probably one of the eldest people on the planet in terms of vampires as there had been exterminated or taken out at least and now there wasn't many vampires left.

"Enough." Nate said pulling his mate towards him "can we finish this meeting so that we can leave?"

"Sure." Albus said "if you two could stay for you to be able to speak to Harry about what you could train him and Rose in that would be something that would be helpful before the children return to Hogwarts."

"Ok," Nate said with a smile "we were thinking about sticking around for a while anyway."

"I don't like it," Molly said trying to cause problems again

"Well no one said that you had to stay," Rose said "and it isn't your house so it isn't like you have any say in what goes on here?"

Harry smirked at this as the fact that the Weasleys had been very different since the emergence of Rose but the fact that Rose was confronting them showed that Rose wasn't a little wall flower that wouldn't shy away from anyone and that she was going to say what she felt and would not lie about what her opinion was.

"Shut up you little bitch," Molly said pointing her wand at Rose and surprisingly Harry stood in the way of Rose and drew his own wand and pointed it right back at her.

"I dare you Mrs Weasley." Harry said "try and hurt Rose I guarantee that you will not like the results."

Everyone was surprised at Harry's actions including Rose as even though they where friends they weren't expecting the fact that he was fighting for her and was protecting her from the witches and wizards who had wanted to hurt her which had not been something that she had been expecting.

"Harry," she said putting a comforting hand on his arm "enough, you can put your wand away." Harry looked towards Rose and saw that she was scared of him, something that he wasn't proud of as she was both his friend and also he had a crush on her even though he hadn't told her so yet and he wasn't likely to do so as he didn't want to ruin his friendship with her.

Everyone was relieved to see Harry lower his wand and Rose stood in front of him with a hand on each shoulder which he quickly turned into a hug.

"I need to speak to you later," she whispered into his ear "alone."

Harry was concerned about what Rose wanted to talk to him about as he didn't know if she was in trouble or if she had just wanted to talk to him but either way he knew that it must be important for her to want to see him alone.

Not long after that Nate and Ruby said that they had to go and feed and therefore they would speak to Harry and Rose in the morning so Rose lead her friend up to the bedroom that they were sharing and closed the door. Harry turned to ask Rose what she wanted but before he could ask his question her mouth was on his and she was kissing him.


End file.
